Always
by rainchick0087
Summary: Quatre has been coming home with bruises and cuts. Trowa thinks he's cheating what is the truth behind it all? yaoi 1x2 3x4 one shot, songfic please RR!


There is no point to this story, but its one of my early fics and I'm putting it up just because. \\// are lyrics.  
  
[Pairings]- 1x2, 3x4 yaoi, don't like, don't read that's all there is to it. [Summary]- Quatre has been coming home lately with bruises and cuts. Trowa thinks he's cheating but what is the truth behind it all? [Disclaimer]- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the songs which belong to Blink 182, I just own my idea and Alex who I don't like in this story but oh well. PS: Heero is way out of character, just to warn you.  
  
Always  
  
"You need to stop worrying about it." Said Duo.  
  
"But, I just don't want him to leave me for someone else. I'm, afraid." Trowa answered.  
  
"He won't, I know he loves you. He tells me all the time, it's very hard to get him to shut up about it sometimes. Just stop worrying. If he fucked someone else, he would be scared and wouldn't told me about it and everyone knows that I can't keep a secret like that. Tro, trust me on this, he loves you more than anything. I don't think he would be himself without you."  
  
"I just hope your right, he's pretty much all I've got." Trowa sighed, "Well, I think I'm going to go now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to ya later."  
  
Trowa nodded. He left, hands in his pockets, wandering the streets alone. He didn't want to go back home just yet, he had to think about what was going on at the moment. He took the very long way home, ignoring everyone in sight, didn't care who said what to him. He just focused on the current events between him and his lover that would probably change soon.  
  
"Heero, I'm worried." Said Duo. He walked over to Heero after Trowa left.  
  
"I know but Quatre has to deal with this himself, we are useless to the problem. Quatre should be able to say something to Trowa so they can help each other, there's no point in getting involved." Heero replied. He was sitting on the couch, eavesdropping on the conversation between Trowa and Duo.  
  
"We already are involved, we know what's happening. Why can't we just tell Trowa? He looked like he was about to cry, I hate that look in someone. Can't we just tell him? Please?"  
  
"No, Quatre wouldn't want that. You know as well as I do, if any of us says anything, Trowa will die. Let them deal with it. If they need out help then that's a different story."  
  
"Can't we just.."  
  
"No."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No, now let it go." Duo knew there was no arguing with Heero since he was stubborn. Duo just sat on Heero's lap and decided to listen to his heart beat since the TV was broken. He must've leaned his head in two hard because Heero flinched.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked. Heero said nothing. Duo ripped Heero's shirt and saw the mark of the formed bruise.  
  
"Heero?" Duo sounded serious.  
  
"Well, while I was testing out Zero, I crash landed. I must've hit myself hard to leave that. I didn't notice it until now."  
  
"Why do you lie to me like that? You do know your such a terrible liar. Heero, I know you don't like me worrying but I worry more when you don't tell me anything about your injuries. I can help you with them you know and there's no point in hiding them, you know I'll find out anyway."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out about it." Duo nodded and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder instead and soon fell asleep. Heero hugged Duo and placed a kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep to, resting his head on top of Duo's.  
  
Maybe there's something I do not understand. Trowa thought. Duo swears he loves me but, how can I be sure. I have to find out, it all just makes no sense to me at all.  
  
"Trowa!" Trowa was thrown back a bit by the force of Quatre throwing himself in Trowa's arms when he walked in the door of his shared apartment Trowa hugged his koi.  
  
Maybe he does love me.  
  
"I really need to talk to you about something." Quatre said, after leading Trowa to the couch and letting go of him. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Well.." Quatre started but then stopped after he saw the red dot, target, on Trowa's heart.  
  
No, they're aiming for him. I have to do something, he can't die, I won't be able to live with myself if he died.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked. Quatre pretended to faint. He fell, making sure his head was turned to the side and close to Trowa's heart. He opened his eye a crack and saw that the red dot was gone. He closed his eye again. He felt Trowa's arms come around him and hold him closer. He wanted Trowa to help him but he couldn't say anything or else they would kill Trowa. He really loved Trowa and he know Trowa thought he was cheating. He had no choice, he couldn't explain it. If Trowa died, there would be no point to Quatre's existence, or so it seemed. It was time for him to "pretend" to wake up. He got up slowly. Trowa loosened his arms. Quatre looked in Trowa's eyes, they looked pleading for answers.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Trowa asked. For a while, Quatre said nothing. Trowa waited patiently for an answer but thought he would never get one.  
  
"Yeah.." Quatre finally said, "Yeah I'm fine now." Trowa nodded. Quatre didn't want to finish talking, Trowa could see that, so they just decided to watch t.v. They watched it until late night.  
  
"I'm going to call Duo." Said Quatre. Trowa nodded. Quatre got up for the phone while Trowa made himself comfortable on the couch. Quatre took the phone into the kitchen and waited, hoped that Duo or Heero would answer.  
  
"Hello?" Duo said sleepily on the other end.  
  
"Duo, I'm glad you answered." Quatre said after a sigh of relief.  
  
"Quat? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I was going to tell Trowa but they were aiming for him. I don't know what to do, I need help. I can't tell him. I don't want him to die. Can't you tell him? I know that if he knows, he can help me and he can stay alert so I know he won't die."  
  
"Quatre," it was now Heero, "you have to stand up to them. Don't let them do what they've been doing, it'll just lead Trowa into more suspicion. Trowa's already seen you, but he was unsure because of the act you had to put on. He ignored it but seeing you brings it back into his head. He decided to keep quiet about it. You have to find a way to say something to him because he's starting to think that you don't love him and that you'll leave him. Honestly, though he doesn't want to, he might leave you because you looked happy with Alex. You are the light at the end of his tunnel but he's still more afraid of you leaving him for someone else. If he sees you again, he might leave because he thinks that you'll be happier if he wasn't there."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was being said to him, especially since it came from Heero. Tears started to come down his face, "I would never leave him for anyone. Please, can't you help me? Just, convince him that no matter what I'll always love him, please?"  
  
"We'll try but it'll be hard. Now go, make him feel loved and act as if nothing's going on all okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Okay. Thank you." Quatre hung up the phone. He walked out to the living room. He saw Trowa outstretched on the couch, on his side, facing the tv, asleep.  
  
He's quiet and beautiful when he sleeps. You can never tell when he's around. I've never felt better since I started seeing him. Every time I'm around him, I feel like the day is endless, yet it ends. I know he wants me but I have to wait until I'm done being used as a sex toy. We've only been together once and it fails in comparison to the amount of attention Alex gives me. That first night, it was the best time I had in my life. Maybe if I go to the hospital and tell him, that way he can be safe, doctors will be there and he may not die, but, can I take that risk? I'll never be able to live with myself if he were to die, or leave me. When I first saw him come out of Heavy Arms, I knew I was in love once our eyes met. I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to. I also knew that I would see him again. When he self destructed in space, I thought that I had lost him forever. I'm so happy Duo found him for me. Now, he's afraid of me leaving him. I could never leave him, or else, I would never be the person I am today. Once again, I'm afraid of losing him. I have to do everything to make him believe there's only him for me.  
  
Quatre watched Trowa as he slept. Quatre walked over and sat down, careful now to wake Trowa. He took Trowa's hand in his own and brought to his lips and kissed it. He leaned in closer and kissed Trowa's cheek. He laid himself in front of Trowa.  
  
"I'll always love you, I'll never leave you, ever." Quatre whispered in Trowa's ear. A tear came from Trowa's eye. He opened both his eyes and smiled at Quatre, who wiped away the tear.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Said Trowa, "I love you always and forever, nothing will ever make me stop." Quatre shed a tear. Trowa slipped his hand away from Quatre's, wiped the tear, and cupped his cheek. Quatre cried more.  
  
"Don't cry koi, there's nothing to be sad about." Trowa said. Quatre smiled. "I'm sorry." Said Quatre. He closed his eyes, holding back more tears. Then he felt soft lips on his. Quatre kissed him back. They broke for air. Trowa moved Quatre's head to his chest. Quatre curled up to Trowa, like he always did. Trowa brought his arms around Quatre and kissed his forehead. Quatre fell asleep, as did Trowa.  
  
\\ With all of this I know now, everything inside of my head. It all just goes to show how nothing I know changes me at all. //  
  
Quatre woke up first. He was still in Trowa's arms, who was still asleep. Quatre moved some of his bangs out of his face. This caused the pilot to stir a bit but he soon relaxed again. Quatre watched him. He felt Trowa become a little hard. He giggled quietly. He kissed Trowa's neck. Trowa let out small, quiet moans before emerald green met aqua blue. Quatre kissed Trowa.  
  
"Morning love," Quatre said after they broke from their kiss. "Afternoon," Trowa answered smiling slightly. Quatre obviously hadn't looked at a time. He blushed a bit at Trowa's answer.  
  
"What time is it?" Quatre asked. "Time for you to get a watch, it's 3:35, pm." Trowa answered. Quatre had to go. If he didn't see Alex by four then he would get worse than normal, plus a beating. "I have to go, can't be late for work." Quatre stated. "You don't have to go to work, you can stay here with me." Trowa said. "I wish I could but I can't. Koi, you have to let me go. I'll come back later, I promise." Trowa nodded and let Quatre slip away, leaving Trowa with a kiss. Trowa sighed and sat up while the door closed behind Quatre.  
  
He either loves me or is putting on an act. Why would he put on an act, he does love me.. right? I still remember that day I saw him with that other man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa had just left Heero's. Heero was trying to tell him something but then stopped for some reason. Trowa just sighed and took the back streets home. He heard a faint scream that sounded like Quatre He ran, following the other screams. He knew that it was Quatre for sure now. He came to an old building and followed the screams outside. He looked in a window and saw Quatre, but Quatre had another man inside of him.  
  
Is.. Does he like it?  
  
Quatre wasn't pulling away and looked as if he enjoyed it.  
  
I guess he does. It looks like I'm not needed here. I'll just go home and pack up. It's all about Quatre's happiness I guess. Trowa left.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre screamed loud, but not loud enough for Trowa to hear it anymore. That just earned him a punch in the face. "You know better. Just do as I tell you and it'll be over quickly, my little one." Said Alex. Quatre's eyes widened at the last three words.  
  
Trowa calls me that.. Oh Allah, please, why can't I be with him right now? I just want to be with him, that's all. He can protect me from this pain.  
  
Trowa got home quickly. He was going to pack up and leave a not for Quatre but then decided that maybe this was the first time.  
  
I'll ignore it, I know I haven't been fulfilling myself. It's partly my fault in a way. His train of thought was interrupted by Quatre coming in the door.  
  
"Trowa?" he called  
  
"Yes little one?" Trowa answered him back. Quatre found him and went to kiss him. "Just wanted to know if you were home or not." Quatre said then kissed him.  
  
"How was your day?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Miserable." Quatre answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miserable he said, though he probably had the greatest time of his life. I just wish he would talk to me about it instead of breaking my heart like that.  
  
Trowa walked to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He grabbed his keys, put them in his pocket and left. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt that he needed to get out of his apartment for some air. He took the back streets again, for less traffic and noise. He passed the place he saw Quatre. He heard a familiar scream come from the building. Trowa's heart sank as his eyes became tear filled.  
  
Maybe it's not him, maybe it's someone else.  
  
Trowa walked toward the building with little hope that it wasn't Quatre making those sounds. He walked slower and looked in the window.  
  
Why did I bother, I knew it was him. Trowa let the tears fall down his cheeks. I just wish he would tell me. The pilot left, he just couldn't take it anymore. He no longer made Quatre happy, he had to leave, so that Quatre could be happy with his new man He got home about half an hour later. He packed up his stuff in suitcases and called a cab for a ride to a motel. I'll always love you my little one, always.  
  
\\ I know you fucked him again. Can comfort yourself with a sense of revenge? Are you leaving me here with the taste of the end? //  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre called as he walked in the door. He put away his shoes and noticed Trowa's were gone.  
  
That's strange, maybe he went out. Quatre walked to the kitchen. Aside from all the pictures, he saw a note. That's his hand writing. Quatre read the note:  
  
Quatre, my little one, my koi,  
I realize that I'm no longer needed to make you happy. To me, it's all about your happiness. Since you seem to be with that other man a lot, I've decided you should stay with him, I am now the last of your worries. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be gone before you even get close. I'll always love you my little one. Now go, be happy.  
  
Trowa Barton.  
  
"Wow Quat, that's pretty harsh." Said Duo who just finished reading it.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Quatre asked, trying to stop the tears that were already streaming over the old ones on his cheeks. Quatre couldn't sleep last night, he had been crying the whole time, hoping it was dream and that he was in Trowa's arms. But it was reality, Trowa was gone, never to come back.  
  
"Well, we obviously have to find him."  
  
"I'm on it," Heero cut it. He walked over and kissed Duo, "Don't worry about it, I'll find him. Duo, I might now be back for a while, it depends on how far he already got." Duo nodded, "Quatre, like I said, I'll find him for you. In the mean time, lead then on until I can be sure they're not going for Trowa anymore. If I absolutely can't find them, I'll take care of the situation with Alex. But lead them on, if they're not aiming for Trowa then I can tell him, I know he'll understand then."  
  
"Thank you Heero." Quatre said, putting on a fake smile. "Don't get hurt," Duo reminded. Heero answered with the door slamming behind him. "I hope he finds Trowa on time." Quatre said before breaking into tears again.  
  
I can't believe you're gone now. I wish it was like the night before, you held me and told me you loved me always. You didn't want me to leave and you're the one who left me. I'm so sorry, I really do love you, I just don't want you to die because of me. Please, come back to me soon koi. That first night, I'm always in that fist night while Alex rapes me. That first night, where I want to be right now. That very first night I remember so perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa, what do you want to do tonight?" Quatre asked sweetly, trying to hint on something.  
  
"What do you want to do, little one?" Trowa answered with a question. Quatre leaned forward and kissed Trowa. "Love." He whispered in Trowa's ear as he nipped it with his small teeth. Trowa couldn't help but smile. Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and kissed each finger tip softly. They stood up together. Quatre guided Trowa to the bedroom. Quatre smiled playfully as he knew what was to come. Trowa kissed Quatre, playing with his tongue. Quatre let out a small moan, becoming hard, he deepened the kiss. They broke for air, each of then undressing each other. Completely naked, getting hard ons, Trowa laid Quatre gently on the bed. Trowa overtop of Quatre, consuming his mouth and moving lower, kissing the tip of his shaft lightly, practically teasing it before taking it into his mouth. Quatre arched his back at Trowa's harder sucking. He was still pure and had dreamed of this but never thought it would feel this good. Trowa stopped, leaving Quatre a bit unsatisfied. Trowa knew his blond wanted more, and he would get more. Trowa went back to Quatre's mouth while pumping his hardened arousal. "Trowa!" Quatre screamed while spilling his seed all over himself and Trowa. Trowa just smiled at him and got the lube. He prepared Quatre for what was to come next. One, two, three, stretch. Quatre cried out a bit as Trowa's fingers were replaced with his member. Slow rhythms start as the panting comes. "Trowa!" Quatre cried out again. He brought himself up, wrapped his legs around Trowa and begs for it to go faster and harder. It does until Quatre reaches his peak and makes another mess. Quatre blushes as Trowa slowly comes out. He notices trickles of blood coming from Quatre. "You, you." Trowa couldn't find the right words to say. "Love is more than pain could ever be." Quatre responded. Trowa kissed his koi and went to replace the sheets to they could sleep peacefully together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the best time of my life, I never thought my koi would start bleeding though. Trowa thought while he sat alone in his motel room. Yes, my koi. I'll always love him. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but he has to be happy or I'm not. It's all about him, what I can do for him. To see him sad or cry hurts more than anything. That angelic smile that I love makes my day any day. He sat back in his bed, turning off the t.v. The green depths hidden by heavy eyelids. Quatre, ai shiteru, sleep well wherever you are.  
  
Quatre stayed the night at Duo's. He couldn't sleep, not without Trowa. The more he thought of Trowa, the more the tears were added to the small pool on his pillow. Heero didn't return yet, that made Quatre worry more.  
  
Please both of you, be alright. I don't know what I'll do if my lover and my best friend is hurt and it's my fault. I have to be there by 11:30, I wonder what time it is. He turned his head to see the clock. It was 10:55. I better leave, it take me longer to get there from here.  
  
He didn't bother to tell Duo where he was going, he just got his shoes on and left. Walking down the streets, slowing down, thinking of how to lead Alex on. Alex was always jealous of Trowa, from the beginning. Trowa got training, Trowa got to be a gundam pilot, Trowa got to fall in love. Alex figured if he stole Trowa's little pretty boy then he could get revenge but instead, he fell in love with Quatre. The first day Alex saw Quatre lying helplessly, naked, on his bed, he couldn't believe how beautiful Quatre really was. "Now listen," he said, "you do everything I tell you and Trowa stays alive. If you tell Trowa, I'll make sure he dies, you got that?" Quatre could only whimper and cry. Before he knew it, Alex was on him, raping him. Quatre screamed, that got him a back fist.  
  
I'll never know when it'll stop, but I hope it does soon. Quatre sighed and walked in the door, undressing himself, preparing for Alex, his rapist.  
  
"Well love, I see you've been crying." Alex said as he came to Quatre who was waiting to get it over with. "Trowa saw us, he left me." Quatre said coldly. He refused to let Alex see him cry. "Well I told you he wasn't faithful enough to stay with you, but you didn't believe me," Alex said, licking Quatre's lips. Quatre was the one who took over and kissed Alex.  
  
"You won't leave me, will you Alex? You'll fuck me as long as I cry for more.. right?" Quatre said seductively. "Finally love, this is no longer a rape. Are you saying that you love me now?" Alex asked. "Well, you're the only one who loves me, what's the harm in loving you back? You were right, Trowa didn't love me, not like you." It hurt Quatre deeply to say those words, but he had to if he wanted Trowa's help.  
  
Heero started at Quatre and Trowa's apartment. He traced the steps carefully. He came to the street. Cab. He said mentally. He walked down the street, trying to follow where the can went to. He was lead by his instincts. They took him walking for two hours. He was stopped in front of the motel. He walked into the main office.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" The employee asked.  
  
"Trowa Barton, is he here?" Heero answered with a question.  
  
"Let's see," the young employee searched., "Yeah, he's in room 15. Do you need me to phone him?" Heero shook his head. "No, I'll see him tomorrow. Can I have a room for the night?"  
  
"Sure, you can have room 17, here's you key." Heero took the key and paid for the room. He walked passed Trowa's room. He's crying in his sleep. Heero thought as he saw Trowa through the window. Heero continued on to his room. He unlocked the door and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
\\ I swear that I can go on forever again. Please let me know that my one bad day will end. I will go down as you lover, your friend. Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin. //  
  
I wonder where Heero is, I hope he found Trowa, poor Quat probably can't take anymore. Duo was thinking as he was being forced to watch Quatre and Alex, but was soon taken into a different room, held by the same guard. Duo got worried and wanted to see if his friend was okay but he got caught. Alex still didn't know that the blond was putting on an act.  
  
Trowa, please hurry, I need you so bad. Quatre held back his tears. He would never let Alex see him cry.  
  
Trowa woke up surprisingly early. He wiped away the tears that were about to form and the old ones on his face. He did his normal routine, washing his face to get awake, brushing his teeth for a fresh breath and getting changed for a new day. Sometimes he would ignore it because him and Quatre were having cute lover moments the night before. Trowa looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
This is the right thing to do. It has to be.  
  
His thoughts where interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Trowa was surprised to see Heero standing there.  
  
"Jeeze, you look just as bad as Quatre, maybe even worse." Heero said coldly. Trowa fought the tears that started to form at the mention of Quatre's name. Quatre..  
  
\\ Tidal waves they, rip right through me. Tears from eyes worn, cold and sad. Pick me up now, I need you so bad. //  
  
Heero say on the bed, "Been crying?" he asked as he noticed the wet spots on the pillows and Trowa's blood shot, puffy eyes, not to mention what he had seen last night.  
  
"No, not really," Trowa lied. He already knew that Heero noticed but couldn't admit it in front of him because it was true, "How is he?" Trowa asked. It was obvious why Heero was there in the first place.  
  
"He's crying more than you." Heero answered. Heero wanted Trowa to let it out before he broke the news that would add to Trowa's rage.  
  
"I told you, Yuy, I haven't been crying." Trowa said slowly for Heero to understand. He only ever used last names for that.  
  
"Oh really? So the puffiness in your eyes has nothing to do with the tears that are starting to form right now? You can't lie to me, Barton. We know that you've been blubbering like a baby. What a poor excuse for a soldier." Trowa was cracking. Heero could see that.  
  
Almost there, just a little more.  
  
"Maybe I should go home and tell Quatre how much of a wimp you are." Heero said. That was it, Trowa cracked. Heero stood up and prepared for what was going to happen. Trowa delivered a blow to the side of the head, followed by an upper cut, a knew to the stomach and one more punch with so much force it sent Heero twirling to the ground.  
  
Wow, that actually hurt. I shouldn't get in his way when he's like this again. I think I might start to feel this head ache later.  
  
Heero got up and looked at Trowa. He looked calm. "Feel better?" Heero asked.  
  
"Much, thank you." Trowa went to sit down. "Does he know that I still love him?"  
  
"He's unsure. He thinks you don't thought Duo keeps assuring him you do. Obviously you saw him again right?"  
  
"Yes. It hurts to see him with another when he tells me he loves me. I actually believed him the last time."  
  
"What are you talking about? When I said he was crying, I was serious. The kid cries himself to sleep. He needs you more than anything right now."  
  
"Why? He has his other boyfriend, he shouldn't need me."  
  
"Listen Trowa, what I'm going to say to you will change everything you thinking right now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"A while after you and Quatre got together, he was abducted. The man was supposed to get revenge on you but he ended up falling in love with Quatre. He told Quatre not to say anything to anyone or else his men would kill you. The agreement was: Quatre goes for his daily rape and you stay alive. Duo and I got curious when you asked if there was anything wrong with him about 2 months ago, after the first time he got raped. We followed him and discovered this. We talked to him about it and told us everything. I tried to say something to you but I saw them aiming. I wasn't going to let you die like that, with no honour. Quatre tried to say something but the same things happened. He really loves you, and he needs you help but he couldn't ask. The only reason I can tell you know is because Quatre has convinced them that he doesn't love you anymore, that he loves them and there is no need to put your life on the line. He is, as we speak, waiting for you to rescue him."  
  
The silent man was just that, silent, taking in all that Heero told him. "I'm... so blind. I-I should've know when I saw it." Trowa was trembling, tears poured down his face. "How could I have been so stupid to not realize it as I saw it? Why didn't I stop it?"  
  
"If Quatre didn't pretend he liked it or called out your name, he would get beaten. He couldn't lie to you so he had to make sure he didn't get beaten."  
  
"I should've done something. Why am I so stupid? Quatre.."  
  
"Don't worry about it now. You can still save him, I know where he is. You can get back at Alex for what he did."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes, it's Alex who does these things to Quatre."  
  
"Alex has always been jealous of me. I'm not all that surprised he did this."  
  
"If you want to get back at him so bad then let's leave, I don't trust Duo, I think he might've gone after Quatre." Trowa nodded and followed Heero.  
  
\\ I've been here before a few times. And I'm quite aware we're dying. And your hands, they shake with good byes. And I'll take you back if you'd have me. //  
  
Trowa heard Quatre screaming. It rang in his ears, making him feel more guilt. Heero looked at him, "Are you ready?" Trowa nodded. Quatre, it'll be over soon, I promise..  
  
Quatre prayed for it to be done. He hoped Heero would be back, with or without Trowa. He needed someone and Duo wasn't going to do anything, he couldn't, he was somewhere else, being held by a guard. The guard that had been holding Duo was starting to make moves on him. He firmly grabbed Duo's ass.  
  
"I'm warning you, that ass belongs to someone else. If Hee-chan finds out you touched it, he'll kill you." Duo warned. "Shut up." Said the guard. He moved his hand to play with Duo's braid. "You're going to die if you don't stop. Hee-chan's very possessive about my braid. Hell, not my braid my hair!" The guard ignored Duo's comment and continued to play with Duo's hair while pinning him against a wall with his free hand.  
  
"If you value you life, I would advise you to get your hands off of him right now." Heero said, coldly, as usual when it came to someone touching, or even eyeing Duo lustfully. The guard glared at Heero who just punched him in the face. "Hee-chan!" Duo threw himself at Heero, who hugged Duo back. "Where's Trowa?" Duo asked. "About to get revenge." Heero replied.  
  
\\ Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the back round of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley. //  
  
Trowa followed the sounds of Quatre. Alex was just taking himself out. "I never thought it would be feel better if you willing." Alex stated while holding Quatre in his arms. Trowa, please come, I'm starting to lose it.  
  
\\ Where are you, and I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot drink tonight. I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time. And as I stared I counted, webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight. //  
  
Quatre stared, no expression on his face. He was starting to think that Trowa, or anyone wouldn't come for him. He let the tears come to his eyes. He no longer cared if Alex saw him or not. Without warning, Trowa broke the door down. Alex jumped but when he realized who it was, smiled evilly. Quatre was excited yet scared at the look in Trowa's eyes. He had never seen it before. It was the look of pure hatred for another. Alex held Quatre tighter.  
  
"Let go of him now." Trowa said. Even his voice scared Quatre.  
  
"Didn't you hear? He loves me. Go on, tell him," Alex said while nudging Quatre with his arm.  
  
"Trowa help." Was all Quatre could manage.  
  
Alex was stunned, "The little bitch." He said as he punched Quatre to the ground. Quatre just laid there, holding his face.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Trowa yelled. Quatre was helped up by Heero and Duo who had heard Trowa yell. They helped him with his clothes as Quatre was still stunned. Quatre stared as Trowa beat the shit out of Alex. "I hope you burn in hell you son of a bitch." Trowa said, finishing with a kick where it counts. He turned to face his friends. They went outside to resolve this little matter. Quatre was going to speak up.  
  
\\ I'm so lost, I'm barely here. I wish I could explain myself but words won't escape me. It's too late. //  
  
"Trowa, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want them to kill you. If you died, I don't know what I would do, I love you so much. I want to know that I always will before you leave me again. I understand how you feel." Quatre explained. He was crying but struggled to keep his head up to look at Trowa. Trowa reached out and held Quatre, letting him cry in his chest.  
  
"My little one, I'm not going to leave you. You sacrificed your body so that I could live. I should be the one apologizing. What kind of a person would I be if I still left?" Trowa said. Quatre cried more, soaking Trowa's shirt. When he was ready, he looked Trowa in the eye. They were no longer full of hate, only love. Love that could only ever be for Quatre, and he knew that now. Trowa gently wiped the tears off Quatre's face. He remembered Quatre was punched earlier and didn't want to make it worse. He could see the bruise start to take form. Quatre moved closer and kissed Trowa, passionately.  
  
"Not that I mean to interrupt this little reunion but I think that we should all just go home, it's turning out to be a long day." Heero said, arm around Duo. The two nodded after breaking from the kiss.  
  
\\ And I missed your laugh, your smile. I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me. I'm so sick of fights, I hate them. Let's start this again for real. //  
  
Quatre curled up to Trowa like he usually did. They went and got Trowa's stuff before going home. They had just finished unpacking and decided to rest. It was getting late. "Trowa," Quatre said sweetly. "Yes koi?" Trowa answered while taking the boy in his arms. "Make love to me?"  
  
"Are you sure? You were being raped earlier," Trowa asked with concern.  
  
"Yes. I want you. Please? It's been the longest. I always bring myself back to that first night, hoping we can have another like it, hoping we can still.. mmmmm!" Quatre was interrupted by Trowa kissing him.  
  
"If you really want it little one." Trowa said, laying over Quatre. They had been resting in the bedroom, which was the last place they unpacked Trowa's stuff. Quatre kissed Trowa while they were trying to undress each other. Each of them letting little moans escape them. The shirts were gone, now the pants. Quatre eagerly undid Trowa's pants and went into his boxers, gripping his aroused member and playing with it. Trowa had to break from the kiss and moan. Soon, both of them were naked. Trowa left Quatre's mouth, trailing kisses around his neck. Trowa moved lower, playing with Quatre's nipples, giving them the same amount of attention. Quatre gave small moans here and there. Trowa moved lower, kissing the tip of his hard cock and running his tongue around it before taking it whole in his mouth. Quatre's moans got louder, Trowa sucked harder. Before Trowa stopped, he felt it one last time with his tongue. He came back to Quatre's mouth. Quatre hungrily kissed him, implying that he wanted more. Trowa broke the kiss and got the lube. Quatre kissed Trowa's neck and chest all around as he became prepared.  
  
\\ Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you. Always. Kiss you, taste you, all night. Always. //  
  
Trowa prepared Quatre for what was to come. Quatre waited impatiently, yet patiently for Trowa to be ready. Trowa didn't want to hurt Quatre, and Quatre didn't want to rush. Trowa slowly inserted one digit, followed by a second and a third and finally, stretching. His fingers created a rhythm that got faster. Quatre moaned louder and Trowa took his fingers away, leaving poor Quatre unsatisfied, but Trowa replaced his fingers with his throbbing dick. Quatre whimpered. Trowa was bigger than Alex and Quatre was only used to Alex, he had forgotten what it was like with Trowa. This was like re-living his very first night with Trowa. "It's okay koi, the pain will be gone soon, I promise." Trowa soothed him while kissing him. Trowa started with slow thrusts but they soon got harder as Quatre begged him while pulling him down and digging his nails into Trowa's strong shoulders. Trowa was practically slamming into Quatre, hitting that spot inside him that drove him wild. Trowa grabbed Quatre gently and moved his hand at the same rhythm. It was coming, both of them could feel it. "Trowa! Ooh.." Quatre screamed, releasing his seed over himself, Trowa and the bed. They ignored it, as Quatre moaned more and Trowa was reaching his peak. "Quatre!" Trowa screamed while splattering himself into Quatre. That was the end. Trowa carefully took himself out of Quatre while grabbing something to clean each other off and to at least wipe the bed. They threw the towels to the floor and laid back in bed.  
  
\\ Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you. Always. //  
  
Trowa took Quatre in his arms. Quatre cuddled closer, getting their legs entangled.  
  
\\ Kiss you, taste you, all night. Always. //  
  
"Ai shiteru, Trowa." Quatre whispered. Trowa looked down and kissed Quatre, passionately, while the feelings of pleasure left them.  
  
"I love you too, little one. Always."  
  
THE END!! Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
